Living Behind the Fear
by xbloodyxvalentinex
Summary: Yuki is having a sick day at home with Akito and he gets the scare of his life. Swearing to tell no one, without him meaning it to happen, someone finds out. Yukiru
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, but if I did, Yuki would soooo be mine

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**"Sick" Day**

"God, please help," He whimpered softly.

A figure walked over, "You really think there's such thing as _God_?" Akito smirked, "He is truly a wonderful God, letting you get hurt like this. God doesn't apply to you, Yuki, I _am _God," He said.

Tears brimmed in Yuki's large violet eyes.

"Weak. That's what you are, you're _weak_! Stop crying right now!" Akito brought his hand over the pale cheek roughly.

Tears streaked down Yuki's face. They were illuminated to look like liquid crystal dripping down his face.

"I told you to stop crying!" Akito lifted the thirteen year old up by the front of his yukata.

Yuki nodded obediently and Akito dropped him to the floor. Yuki wiped his eyes with his sleeve and stayed sitting on the cool wooden floor.

There was a knock at the door.

Akito's furious eyes widened. He picked Yuki up again and threw him into the closet, shutting the door softly behind him so as not to be heard.

Yuki sat in the dark hollow. He couldn't see anything. He heard Akito's soft footsteps patting to the door. The door slid open.

"Have you seen Yuki? The school just called and said that he didn't come in," Yuki didn't recognize the voice immediately, but realized it to be Hatori.

"No, I haven't seen him all day," Akito said innocently enough.

"Yes, I'm sorry for disturbing you, Akito-san," I heard Hatori say. Then the door slammed.

He heard Akito walking loudly toward him. Yuki reached up and tried to find something to hide behind, though he knew that it would never work.

His hand hit something cool and slick. He wrapped his fingers around it and gasped audibly when blood dripped from his fingers.

The closet door slid open and Akito stood there with a smug look. "I see you've found my favorite _toy_," He said with an eerie emphasis on 'toy'.

Yuki scrambled out of the closet and backed into a corner.

Akito reached in the closet and pulled out the thing that had cut Yuki's hand. Yuki shivered and backed away more when he saw what it was. A whip. Not just any whip, it had small chunks of glass and metal embedded at the end so it could rip into the skin and tear chunks off with every hit.

Akito walked over to the rat and knelt down. He ran a long finger beneath the boy's chin. "What, are you scared, Yuki?" He asked softly, though his eyes were colder than ice.

Yuki nodded, still trembling.

"Good, you should be," He smiled a smile as cold as his eyes. Akito kicked Yuki swiftly in the ribs, "Move, I can't have you cowering in the corner," He said.

Yuki crawled to the middle of the room.

"So pathetic," Akito rolled his eyes and moved by Yuki. He lifted the 'toy' up and brought it sharply across Yuki's back.

Yuki screamed, blood seeped from the deep gash it caused. It burned red hot and he felt like throwing up. Instead, hot tear poured quickly from his eyes and landed on the floor he was crouched on.

He felt a burning liquid moving up his throat and he vomited right were his tears had fallen seconds before. Sputtering, Yuki made to sit more straight to wipe his eyes and mouth.

The pain was so severe; it burned to just shift slightly. Yuki pushed himself back slightly and sunk down to the floor. The cool wood felt good on his cheek, but tears still poured from his eyes and there was a disgusting taste in his mouth. He felt warm blood flooding from the wound and staining the yukata.

* * *

Weird place to leave off... at least I think so. Please R&R!

* * *


	2. Authors Note

Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, I'm recovering from back surgery right now, so it may be a few days before I get the next chapter finished. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry for the long wait o.o Don't hurt me.


	3. Hopeless

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please R&R

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hopeless**

The pain was so severe; it burned to just shift slightly. Yuki pushed himself back slightly and sunk down to the floor. The cool wood felt good on his cheek, but tears still poured from his eyes and there was a disgusting taste in his mouth. He felt warm blood flooding from the wound and staining the yukata.

"Go," Akito commanded. "You are not to tell the others what happened. I _will _find out if you tell them, Yuki. I can cause you much more pain that I have today," Akito threatened.

Yuki stayed lying there, he couldn't move, he was in too much pain to do much of anything except float back and forth between consciousness.

Akito picked the boy roughly up and threw him out of the room.

Yuki landed against the hard wood painfully. Suddenly, Akito voice wandered through his head _"…I can cause you much more pain than I have today…"_

Despite how painful it was, Yuki stood up and, leaning against the wall for support, stumbled back to his room.

He slid the door shut behind him and crossed to his closet where he discarded the destroyed Yukata and put on a different, older one as his back still bled slightly.

He moved to a corner by his bed and wept, tears of sorrow and of pain, and of hopelessness, knowing that no matter how much pain he was suffering, no one could ever know about it.

Hours passed until finally, Haru, Momiji, Kyo, Hiro, Kisa, and Kagura all arrived home from school.

Someone was knocking at Yuki's door, he didn't answer. The door slid open and he saw Haru standing there, wearing the middle school uniform that was new to him this year, and a look of concern on his face.

"Yuki, you in here?" He asked.

He wiped any excess tears from his eyes and stood up.

"There you are, why didn't you come to school today?" Haru questioned.

Yuki was silent for a moment, but then answered, "I was going to go, but then started feeling sick and thought against it, sorry," he apologized.

"No, it's okay, but are you feeling okay now? You're eyes look red," Haru noticed.

"Yeah, it's probably from a cold or something, I'm fine," he assured the Ox.

"You want me to bring you in some dinner later, or are you going to be well enough to come out?" Haru asked.

"I-I think I'll be fine," Yuki said.

"Good," he smiled slightly.

Haru slid the door shut and Yuki lay down on the bed. The wound on his back burned immensely, but he didn't have the strength to get up. Yuki closed his eyes and sunk into a much needed sleep.

He awoke to a wonderful aroma. Yuki lifted his head up to see a plate of food sitting on his bedside table. He placed the tray on his lap and noticed a folded up bit of paper. Yuki opened it to see it was a note:

_Yuki,_

_You were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you, so I just left this here. I hope it's still warm when you eat it. Hope you feel better soon._

_Haru_

Yuki stared at the note. He smiled slightly and set it back down. Yuki picked up his chopsticks and took a bite of the food. It was delicious.

He ate every bit of it, it was really very good, and besides, he hadn't eaten all day, he was very hungry.

When Yuki finished, he set the dish on the floor and lay back down. He was extremely tired and felt a little sick to his stomach. Slowly, Yuki sank into an uneasy sleep.


	4. What's Going to Happen to Me?

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love seeing new reviews when I check my email!

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
What's Going to Happen to Me?**

My alarm clock went off much too early for my liking. I hit it off and pushed myself up, attempting to ignore the searing pain in my back. I pulled on my uniform with difficulty and slung my backpack over my back.

I walked slowly, the wound burned with every step.

Finally, I made it to the table. No one was there yet; it was quite early after all.

I sat down at the table and stared at the food that had been laid out. Truthfully, I wasn't hungry at all, my stomach churned at the sight and smell of the food.

I took a bit of tea and just hoped that it was nerves and that I really wasn't getting sick.

"Yuki, there you are…" I heard someone say. I turned around to see Hatori walking towards me.

I looked at him, but then turned back to the table.

"Akito wants to see you. You look really pale though, are you sure you don't want to stay home from school again today?" He asked.

I took a sharp intake of breath and swallowed roughly. "I-I'm fine. I'll go see Akito then."

He watched as I stood up and walked down the hall. The pain in my stomach got worse and worse until I reached his door.

I tapped my knuckles lightly on it, praying that he didn't hear me. Unfortunately, I heard footsteps coming nearer. A hand grasped on the door handle and it squeaked slightly as it opened.

"Come in," Akito said silkily and stepped back so I could walk in to his room.

My heart beat roughly in my throat. My heart was racing _"What is he going to do to me?" _I thought.

* * *

Sorry for the terrible short chapter... I'll update soon (I promise)

I was trying to figure out the pairing, but I'd like some input, so if you could include what pairing you'd like to see in the story in your next review, that'd be awesome!


	5. I don't know what to name it xD

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. Well, you probably just want to get to the story, so here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I walked in and sat on the bed. My heart was still racing, but I was attempting to slow it down slightly, I couldn't let Akito see my fear.

"So nice, you actually listened to me," Akito smiled with a glint in his eyes. He ran a finger beneath my chin, sending a chill down my spine.

I just stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"Are you scared, Yuki? So weak," He shook his head.

I shook slightly, unable to say anything.

"Weak!" He slapped me swiftly across the face. "Get out of my sight, now!" He screamed.

I had been knocked over by the force of his hand, but I stood up quickly and ran away, terrified. There was no way I was hanging around Akito when he was as pissed off as he was now.

I crashed into the wall outside in my effort to escape, but I didn't care.

"What was that?" Hatori asked in a monotone as he looked out his door. He saw me. "Oh, Yuki, was that you? Are you alright?"

I nodded, trying to regain my breath. "I'm fine," I said exhaustedly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"N-Nothing," I stuttered slightly. I walked off and collected my back pack. I joined Haru in walking out the door.

"Where's Momiji?" I questioned.

"Dunno… think he bounced ahead a little while ago," Haru shrugged unconcernedly.

I smiled slightly. I walked on with him, my back stinging slightly.

"Something wrong?" Haru asked when he noticed me wince.

"No, I'm fine," I feigned a smile.

Haru smiled and put a hand on my shoulder as we walked.

"Haru, please stop," I requested softly. Not only did this bother me, but then there was the matter of my back as well.

He looked at me for a moment, but then removed his hand. We rounded the corner and began walking up the school.

I could tell that today was going to be tough, not only was there the matter of my fan club following my every move, Haru would be following me around as well, giving me more the chance to let why I was gone the previous day slip out.

"Are you going to be okay?" Haru asked.

I nodded.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough?" He questioned.

"I'm fine, don't worry," I told him.

Haru put a hand on my shoulder again, "Okay, see you later."

I nodded and walked into the crowd. Thankfully because of my 'condition' I'd learned to swerve around people easily so I wouldn't transform.

Still, I could tell that some members of that stupid fan club were following me.

"Yuki-kun," Someone tapped my shoulder.

Without turning around I said, "Please, I'm not in the mood."

"But, please, I just want to know why you were gone," She begged.

"I said I'm not in the mood," I shrugged her hand off and walked away.

* * *

I'll try to update soon, and I'll somehow make this story Yukiru.

Please read & review!


	6. Garden Dreams

I'm not too sure about the quality as I wrote this at 4 am... xD Well, sorry for the long wait anyway, R&R please. Enjoy!

Also, thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 5:  
Garden Dreams**

After gathering my books I made my way to class, I wanted desperately to run away from the main house, go anywhere other than that place, the place that was home to Akito, and sadly, me as well.

I didn't ever want to go back to there… I hate it, I hate him. I want him to die for what he's done to me and the rest of my family.

I curled my fists into balls on my knees and took a deep breath to get rid of the lump rising in my throat.

"Sohma-san?" Another one of those damned fangirls walked up to me.

"What?" I asked in a slightly harsher voice than intended.

Her eyes widened for a moment before she spoke. Her voice squeaked slightly as she tried to force the words out.

"What is it?" I asked in a slightly softer tone.

She blushed and walked away.

I heard a soft "Sorry," as she rushed away.

I stared at her for a moment… girls were so weird sometimes.

I rested my chin on my fists and stared blankly at the board. The bell signaling the beginning of class rung and the teacher walked in.

"Take your seats," She said to the last few students still crowded in the back of the classroom.

The day was quite dull and I didn't pay attention most of the day. Finally, the bell to signal the end of the day rang. I stayed back so I didn't get bumped at the rush to leave the room.

"Sohma, could you come up here for a moment?" The teacher asked.

I nodded and walked up silently.

"Is there something wrong? You seem awfully preoccupied," She said with a concerned look.

"No, I'm fine, but I must be going," I bowed slightly and rushed out of the room before she could question me any further.

I walked to my locker and gathered my things for homework. I walked out of the school, only half aware of where I was going.

I crashed into someone, luckily it wasn't enough to make me transform, but her books fell to the ground.

I immediately bent down to pick them up. I handed them to her, "Sorry," I apologized quietly.

"Thank you very much," She bowed.

I looked up at her, she seemed vaguely familiar, I was sure that she was in at least one of my classes. She was very formal, odd for a 13 year old.

"What is your name?" I questioned.

She bowed again, "Honda, Tohru." Her cheeks were bright red.

I was sure the name sounded familiar, "I'm Yuki Sohma. Well, sorry for bumping into you," I apologized as I walked away.

I walked home, meeting Haru along the way; he was wandering off the path. I ran to him and grabbed his arm, "It's this way, Haru," I smiled.

"Oh, really? Oh well, I'm terrible with directions," He shrugged.

"I can see that," I laughed slightly.

"Well, you're in a good mood," He smiled slightly.

I shrugged, "Just glad to be away from Akito."

Haru rested his hand on my shoulder again; I found that I didn't care.

When we got home, I dropped my things in my room, but immediately went in the garden opposite of Akito's room. I was trying to avoid him; I didn't need him spoiling my good mood.

I sat back against the fence staring at the bright blossoms and the jade green of the leaves surrounding me.

It was beautiful and so peaceful. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I wondered what it'd be like if only I was 'normal'. '_Normal… a concept that would never apply to me,' _I thought absently as I drifted off in the bright sun.

* * *

Well, I hope it was okay. :3 I'll definately update soon! 


End file.
